


The Cat's Pyjamas

by GhostDetective



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Eve was scrolling absent-mindedly on her phone, when she heard a voice from the doorway.





	The Cat's Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that, in the emerging theme of the namings, that this has become The Accidental Series. I will probably find a name for it at some stage, but they're all standalone stories and I hope you enjoy them.

Eve was scrolling absent-mindedly on her phone, when she heard a voice from the doorway.   
“Eeeve, do you like my new pyjamas?”   
She looked up to see Oksana stood in the doorway, in a wine red, lacy babydoll, the hem of which just skirted her upper thigh and it had a keyhole cutout, which drew Eve’s eyes to her breasts and wouldn’t let them leave.   
Oksana held up a matching G-string.   
“It came with panties, but they were uncomfortable, so I took them off. What do you think?”   
Eve dropped her phone.   
“I think it’s time for bed.”


End file.
